


Wandering Hands

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Negan, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Negan loves Rick a whole lot and shows him whenever he can.





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Some short fluffiness. This was written back in March and I just completely forgot about it so if it's not the best I apologize!

Negan has problems keeping his hands to himself when it comes to Rick.

It’s not surprising, not even remotely. He’s always been a physical sort of guy, and personal space has never been a big thing with him. The people who are willing to put up with him enough to call him a friend know to expect the arms flung casually over shoulders, the weight of him leaning against them if they’re the unlucky soul stuck sitting next to him, the hands on arms or backs or knees. He’s not a _complete_ asshole about it, if someone seems uncomfortable, he’ll dial it back, but for the most part, he’s found that people just roll with it. He realizes it probably surprises a lot of people, but he just likes the contact. And often, people are weary to initiate it with him. Probably something to do with how he presents himself. Or his personality. Or both.

But with lovers, it’s a whole other ball game. Again, he tries to scale it back to their comfort level- he’s had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends that didn’t want Negan on them twenty four-seven. And that’s fine. But he’s found through the years that the ones he has to hold back on are the ones that don’t stick around very long.

Lucille? She loved it. She was like him, physical and affectionate and wild. She was all hands and hugs and kisses on cheeks, and it’s probably what made Negan fall for her in the first place. He never felt like he had to hold back around her, never had to reign in just how much he wanted to be close to her. And she did the same for him, so naturally they were always on each other. Not even in a sexual way- not _constantly_ , anyway- but just touching for the sake of touched.

After she died, he went a long time without being touched by other people. And when he finally couldn’t take it anymore and waded back into the dating pool, it was all casual hook ups, one night stands and booty calls that didn’t stick around to cuddle or wake up next to in the morning.

So when he met Rick, he was starved for attention, he’ll admit it. And Rick? It’s like he could sense it, like he could see just how in need of affection and gentle touches that Negan was, and he was all too willing to provide that for him.

Even now that they’ve been together for a while, now that they’re comfortable with each other and settled into their life together, Negan still feels constantly desperate to touch and be touched by Rick. But it’s no longer because he’s starved for it. It’s just because he loves the man _so fucking much._

He can’t seem to help himself when it comes to Rick. He’ll see him in the kitchen, washing dishes, and he’ll be overcome with the need to sidle up behind him, arms wrapped tight around his waist. He’ll press their bodies close, Rick’s back flush against his chest, and press kisses to the nape of Rick’s neck, feel the way goosebumps break out over the smaller man’s skin when he does so.

He’ll do the same thing when Rick is brushing his teeth in the morning, towel-clad after a shower, his hair still wet and curling over his forehead and around his ears. His hands will roam over Rick’s chest, tweak his nipples, play with the hair below his navel. If Negan’s feeling particularly devious, he’ll undo Rick’s towel and let his hand drop lower. He’ll watch Rick’s face in the mirror, growing flushed as Negan strokes him, muttering incoherently about how he was _right in the middle of brushing his teeth, Negan._ And Negan will laugh into the side of his neck and keep going because, really, he knows that Rick doesn’t actually want him to stop.

Sometimes, Negan will drop by the station to visit Rick when he gets off work. He’ll bring him coffee or a sandwich, a sweet gesture that’s heartfelt, but also a thinly veiled excuse to see more of Rick. He likes leaning against Rick’s desk, facing him, pressing their legs together as they sip their coffee and talk during Rick’s break. He likes leaning in and giving him a kiss good-bye in front of the whole damn station, because _fuck_ , he can’t believe a man like Rick would ever choose to be with someone like him, much less be so open about it.

Which is probably part of the reason why he likes being so handsy with him in public, too. He’ll sling an arm around Rick’s waist or shoulders as they walk. If he’s feeling bold- which he often does- he’ll slide his hands into the back pockets of Rick’s jeans. This serves a dual purpose- he keeps an arm around Rick, and he can easily cop a feel of the smaller man’s ass, which never fails to get flushed, flustered reaction from Rick. Negan could write songs about the blush coloring Rick’s cheeks.

On the weekends, he loves the mornings when Rick doesn’t have to go into work, when they can take their time waking up. He’ll roll over and cuddle into Rick, pulling his body as close as he can, absorbing the warmth of him and nuzzling into his back or chest. And Rick, because he’s amazing and knows _exactly_ what Negan needs, gives Negan that love right back. He’s there, wrapping arms around his waist and kissing at his jawline and tangling their legs together, and Negan loves him for it.

When they have the time, which isn’t too often, Negan likes to slip into the shower with Rick in the morning. He’ll take over wherever Rick left off with washing himself, pouring shampoo into his hands and massaging it into Rick’s scalp a bit longer than what’s probably necessary. He’ll grab the soap and run it over Rick’s body just enjoying the slide of his fingers against the smaller man’s skin, how he’ll give a little shudder when Negan’s fingers brush over the ticklish spot on his left side. Negan will cup the water in his hands and rinse the soap off just like that, wanting to draw the whole process out, needing those extra bushes of skin on skin to relieve the ache in him that can only be filled by being close to Rick.

When they’re in bed together, Negan regards Rick’s body with a reverent sort of attention. He loves a good quick, heavy fuck as much as the next guy, but if he’s honest, he thinks he prefers the nights when they take it slow, when he can draw it out for as long as he wants because Rick’s a patient man and he knows that Negan loves the buildup almost as much as the act itself.

He’ll undress Rick slowly, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as he goes. When he finally gets Rick naked under him, he’s torn between rocking back on his heels to just look at him or having his hands run over every inch of him. He usually goes for both. He’ll run his hands over Rick’s legs, squeezing his thighs and stroking the skin over his ribs. He’ll cup his face and let his fingers rake through the stubble there, the feeling reminding him of what it feels like against his own and driving him down for a kiss.

Kissing Rick is like drowning and coming up for air all at once, and Negan can’t get enough. His lips will wander the same path that his hands did, down his neck and over his chest, teasing his nipples into hardness and making Rick’s back arch off the bed. He’ll tease the ticklish spots he’s discovered above Rick’s right collarbone and just above the v of his hips with his tongue and laugh as Rick tries to squirm away. He’ll kiss down his stomach and in between his legs, licking and nipping at the soft, tender flesh of his inner thighs until Rick’s pushing his hips up and whining for more.

When Rick’s on his stomach, the process is similar, just with a lot more squirming from Rick because Negan’s found that his back gets extra sensitive when someone’s behind him. He’ll rake his nails down from Rick’s shoulders over his ass, marveling at the pink marks they leave in their wake and the way that Rick groans at the sensation. His hands and mouth always find their way to Rick’s ass, because it’s a goddamned work of art, and Negan can’t help himself.

When he’s fucking Rick, he’s vocal, praising everything he does, every face he makes and every sound that spills past his lips. Negan throws out every compliment he can think of, because they’re all true. _Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, amazing, hot, perfect._ He breathes every word into Rick’s skin, against his neck, into his hair. He swears it gets Rick there faster when he does.

After, when they’re a sweaty mess of limbs and labored breaths, Negan still can’t let Rick go. He twines their fingers together, brushes his lips against each knuckle. He kisses his way up Rick’s arm, over his bicep and up to his ear, whispering _I love you_ s that make Rick pull him in closer and say the words right back to him.


End file.
